Computing devices are getting smaller, thinner, and lighter. Many circuit module designers are creating circuit modules for such computing devices with improvements in features (e.g., improved power management), but without modifications to or improvements in the physical size, shape, or configuration. For example, memory technologies continue to improve, but system designers for laptops, ultrabooks, netbooks, tablets, smart phones, and other compact and/or handheld computing devices are limited to small outline dual in-line memory modules (SODIMM) or some form of memory down.
Systems with “memory down” include memory chips that are mounted directly onto a circuit board (via, for example, soldering). Memory down systems lack platform flexibility and serviceability. An end-user cannot upgrade the amount of memory contained within a system using memory down. Furthermore, manufacturers producing memory down systems cannot swap out bad memory chips, resulting in decreased product yield.
SODIMMs are memory modules with smaller dimensions than standard DIMMs. The modularity of SODIMMs offers flexibility: manufacturers can offer systems with different configurations, and users can often upgrade systems with SODIMMs. However, the relatively large size of SODIMMs limits how compact computing devices can be made.